


Super smash bros. 4: Subspace outset

by I_make_my_own_luck



Series: Super smash bros. Stories. [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 2016), Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_make_my_own_luck/pseuds/I_make_my_own_luck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new story unfolds in the world of Nintendo when the Annual Smash bros tournaments start up again. Follow Shulk, Robin, Lucina and Dark Pit as they make their way into the Tournaments as Newbies. The four begin to enjoy their time Partaking, But what happens when things take a sudden turn of events? With the following new people coming to Smash, it also leaves them with a few Mysteries... Also, is it possible one of the four are to become oppressed and turn against the others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newcomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The announcer brings in some newcomers to join in on smash bros.! join them as they enter the fights and partake in some duels, hangouts, and more!

Cheering crowds filled the smash bros Stadium as a Man wearing a Crystal-Black armor color that covered his body completely walked in the middle, Making his way to the stage he fixated his helmet and walked to the Microphone, This mans name was Obsidian.

"Wow, What a large crowd of people this year.. But I'm not surprised, do you know why..?" He asked. "Because THIS is our seven-year annual smash bros tournament!!" The crowds cheered louder as he called this out.

"Alright, Alright. Everyone calm down.." He said and the crowds hushed. "Before We get on with The traditional fights, How about we meet some Newcomers!?" 

The crowds Cheered even louder then before.

Meanwhile, down in the Smash locker room for Players to watch the fights below, A group of five people were standing around- these were those Newcomers Obsidian had announced.

They consisted of Robin, both Male and Female, Shulk, Lucina, and Dark Pit.

They were the newest additions to the game and the only one's not announced yet, Besides the DLC characters.

Most of the other smash Newcomers were talking to each other and enjoying themselves, Though Dark Pit wasn't like them, he was sitting in the side of the room by himself with his Back laying against the wall and his arms folded, looking the opposite direction of them all.

He wasn't that excited to be a Newcomer in smash, as a matter of fact, he only joined in so he could battle Pit again. Anything Otherwise, he didn't care.

As He continued to sit there Robin(Girl) Looked over to him and cocked her head, She could tell how upset he looked, But didn't understand why.

As she went to confront the Boy the Announcer above could be heard making the final announcements for the characters and their bodies started to glow as little sparkles surrounded them.

Robin(Girl) Sighed and prepared to be transported, And in a flash she and The Male Robin appeared Side-by-Side striking a pose with their Swords. "Our first fighter to join in are Robin from Fire Emblem: Awakening!" Obsidian called. "As for them being an Avatar, we brought in both the male and female Robin for two times the excitement!" 

Both Robin's flipped their swords around and caught them in the palms of their hands. "It's time to tip the scales!" They said in Unison.

"Both Robin's use various types of magic for their Fighting styles, though they are limited on how many times they can use this.." Obsidian explained.

"That's why I carry my Leven sword." Robin(Boy) added.

"The Leven sword supplies as a Back-up weapon when you lose your magic, or if you prefer to just switch up your fighting style a bit." Obsidian continued to explain. "Although, after so many uses they will be forced to resort to their Iron sword until they are able to regain the Leven sword. Use it wisely and Strategically."

Obsidian pulled a lever and the smash ball appeared. "For their Final smash, they summon Chrom for assistance in a fury of attacks before slamming the foe in to the ground as a finishing move!"

 The male Robin attacked the smash ball and broke it, unleashing his final smash. "Chrom!" Robin(Boy) called. "On my mark!" Chrom called back as they unleashed the final smash on a smash dummy and knocked It out of the stadium, causing the crowds to cheer.

Both Robin's, and Chrom, struck a finishing pose like their Trophies and the Glow faded From them as another character's form appeared.

Lucina appeared in and struck a pose with her sword in hand. "The future is not written!" She called, the crowds cheered loudly.

"Lucina is another new addition from Fire Emblem: Awakening, She's the Daughter of Prince Chrom of Ylissle and Is a highly skilled sword fighter, Most of her moves adapt to that similar of Marth's with just a slight change to them. For her final smash, She also unleashes a devastating Critical hit!" Obsidian explained, making another smash ball appear.

"For my Father!" Lucina struck this with her sword and unleashed it by dashing at the new smash Dummy and knocking it to the stands, The crowd cheered as she unleashed it. She struck a pose like her trophy and the glow faded as another form appeared.

Shulk then appeared and Struck a pose with the Monado. "I'm really feeling it!" He called, The crowds Cheers were louder then ever as Obsidian begun to explain his moves and abilities, and When he finished Shulk took a pose like his trophy.  
"The future is ours to decide!" He said as the glow around him faded and a new character appeared.

Dark Pit was the last one to appear as he put his fist out in front of him with one of his blades in hand. "Game on!" He called out, he had expected to receive just as many cheers as the others, but was shocked when they all responded with low murmurs.

Some people could be heard saying things along the lines "Isn't that just Pit..?" Or, "Who's that?"

Obsidian stepped forward with the microphone and continued on to explain. "Dark Pit comes from Kid Icarus: Uprising, He's a Copy of Pit from the mirror of truth Who was Originated to be an evil clone, though Pit managed to bust the mirror before the transformation completed and he then became as an Anti-Hero to the young Angel." He explained.

"here, Dark Pit uses his Silver bow as one of his number one type of attacks, Shooting arrows that are less slippery but more powerful then Pit's, as well as an electroshock arm over the upperdash giving him more power closer to the edge of the stage as well as a better recovery for being off to the stage side." Obsidian continued.

The crowds were still low, but they started to cheer more as they saw the Final smash Emerging, Dark Pit struck it fast and pulled out his Dark Pit staff and aimed at the Smash dummy.

He struck it hard with a laser from his staff and it flew out of the stadium, this then got the crowds cheering louder as he struck his Trophy pose. "Can't help but feel sorry for you." He said.

Some of the people in the crowds were thinking that his final smash might still be too close to Zelda's or Sheik's, but they were happy to see the new arrival still.

It was then afterwards that Obsidian made his way back to a large stadium monitor. "Now I know how excited you all are for these Newcomers, so..." He pulled a switch that made the screen scramble between all five characters. "I figured we'd have two of them fight right off the bat! what better way to kick off a tournament?" 

The crowds cheered as loud as ever with the occasional sound of someone whistling, The screen kept scrolling passed the character's faces until finally it stopped on two.

"The Match-ups are decided!" Obsidian called. "The First two fighters for today are Lucina Vs. Dark Pit! And they will do battle on.." He then pulled another lever that decided where they'd be doing battle on.

It stopped with a click. 

"Coliseum!" He exclaimed. "That gives Lucina home-field advantage!" 

As the Stage begun to change form the two of them made their way to the battle field, Dark Pit held out his sword towards her as they waited for their cue to start. "Just to let you know, Home-field advantage won't get you anywhere with me!" He said.

Lucina nodded. "Then I expect a good fight from you." She responded.

"Go!" Obsidian called, and the match soon began.

Dark Pit started the match by shooting out an arrow towards Lucina, which she successfully dodged and countered with a swift strike of her sword which Dark Pit just barely managed to block.

As the two subsided Lucina was a little slow to take start again, in which Dark Pit took advantage of by striking her with a few swings of his blades and then twirling it in circles a while.

 When this ended, Lucina flew up into the air- perfect for a follow-up aerial attack!

Dark Pit immediately went for an Up air, twisting his blades in circles on the very tips of his fingers and striking her, and then using it once again before she flew out of reach, which made her fly high into the air and then slam to the ground.

As she recovered, Dark Pit was about to attack her with an electroshock- which would of finished her, she then took a few small steps backwards before holding her sword up in a striking position, Dark Pit thought nothing of it and threw out his electroshock.

But he miscalculated; his attack was just a few inches short!

 Lucina took advantage of his lag by starting to charge an attack, in which he attempted to block, but there was one flaw in that strategy.

The move she used was non-other then a shield breaker itself, striking his shield it shattered around Dark Pit and he fell to his knees, attempting to stand back to his feet he was left in a daze- unable to attack, unable to move.

Lucina used that time to charge a side smash, in which judging by her trajectory would do her a lot of good, she struck the Angel with her fully charged smash attack and he was sent flying out of the stadium as Obsidian shouted. "Game!" The battle was over.

Dark Pit rubbed the back of his head as he sat up from his fall, he had crashed into the bleachers just below the stadium, even though it was patted- it still hurt. And it certainly did not help him to hear the sound of people around him shouting out Lucina's name loudly and gleefully. "The princess get's it all.." He grumbled before attempting to stand by himself. 

"Need a hand?" An unfamiliar feminine voice asked. 

Looking up Dark Pit saw a hand covered in a black glove held down in front of his face as if offering to lift him up, looking up at the person he saw it was a young Mage of a regal demeanor towering above him, her white hair pulled up into two pigtails and her long, highly detailed cloak reaching passed her ankles with a book in hand. It was Robin(Girl), and the other two Newcomers were there with her as well.

Narrowing his eyes at the woman he replied very bluntly. "No thanks." It was sort of rude, but Dark Pit didn't really think about it, as he had replied to her in his usual tone.

Standing to his feet he walked to where his sword had fallen wedged into the dirt ground and pried it loose. "I'm fine on my own." He said before walking away.

The others cocked their heads at his moody behavior, couldn't he possibly be any nicer?

"Hey!" Robin(Girl) Called, causing Dark Pit to turn his head slightly with a seemingly careless back glance, but a slight look of curiosity in his red orbs that made her continue on.

"Us newcomers are going to a nearby diner after the announcements to socialize with other smash members, care to join us?" She offered.

Dark Pit sneered at the girl, he looked ready to turn her down- that is until he realized something.. maybe he can learn something about these people to help him get an upper hand in a few battles? Not that he needed it of course, but That would be pretty useful. 

"..Sure, why not." He replied.

<><>><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><<><><><><><>

When the time came for them to head out to the diner they all met at the smash central area before leaving that way, oddly, Robin(Girl) was the last one to show up.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I had some other Business to attend to.." She apologized. "But I'm ready now, let's go." 

Dark Pit glared at the girl, why had she been late if she's the one who invited him? It annoyed him slightly, but he pushed the feeling aside as they made off for the Diner.

When they arrived there they were quickly seated at a booth for Six, Robin(Girl) was sitting between Shulk and her male counterpart while Dark Pit sat on one side of the table all on his lonesome.

Things were awkwardly silent as he looked at them all with his arms crossed waiting for something to happen.

It stayed quiet until food arrived and after they finished, the only noise was an occasional cough or mutter.

Dark Pit finally stood from his chair to break the silence. "Well, This has been... Bearable." He stated, obviously he was tired of sitting around and doing nothing the whole time. "I think I'll just head back to my dorm for the night, thanks for.. Whatever This was."

As he spun on his heals and left for the door, a look of disappointment was written on the three newcomers faces. They wanted to say something to stop him, but none of them knew what to say.

Dark Pit dragged his sandaled feet across the concrete pavement while heading to the boys dormitory.

Since the dormitory was still a little ways from there, he took the time to think about tonight. 

'They invited me all the way down here to meet their friends, and yet known of them showed up, not even Lucina..' He thought to himself.

'It's kind of odd that not even one would of shown up.. But maybe something else just came up." He mentally reassured, but then rethinking a moment longer his hands started to clench in an angry manner. "Or maybe that spoiled princess went and gloated about her victory to everyone to where no one even wanted to hangout with me!" He suddenly thought aloud. 

Now sure that was what happened he grind his teeth together in frustration.

"That little..." he muttered between gritted teeth.

He continued to think on these ways aloud, venting in frustration over these things until he heard a very faint sound of clattering approach him. Though he was too busy venting to fully acknowledge it.

"I doubt that girl- What's her name.. Robin(Girl)? Yeah, I doubt she or her pals even wanted to get to know me." He folded his arms as he continued down the pavement.

Suddenly, the sound of clattering got louder- and even closer, Though he still chose to ignore it. 

"Their probably all laughing about it no-" He kept on walking until he thought he felt the sudden presence of someone right next to him and muttering something into his ear like a demon-snake hissing right next to his head, it sent very unsatisfying chills up his spin as it was so silent and quickly said that he couldn't make hardly any of it out. But something about that voice...

He was frozen in place as his eyes narrowed, he stuttered just slightly before he spun around to look behind him, and much to his surprise..

No one was there.

He stood in place as the wind whooshed by in silence, waiting to see if whoever he had heard was still around.

After waiting long enough he decided It was nothing and continued on his path, arriving at the Dormitory just moments later.

Unlocking the door and entering his newly assigned room he walked in to see four bunk beds pushed to the opposite sides of the room, all four of them were empty- as was the room.

He quickly claimed the top bed in the left corner as he felt better sleeping in high places.

He settled into the bed and placed both hands behind his head with a exhale before drifting off to sleep.

 


	2. Tough training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsidian decides to have a new player, but not new in smash bros. world, teach the newcomers some of his tactics in a training session. it proves to be much more difficult than they first expected.

The Next morning in the Smash bros Stadium people were gathered for yet another set of battles to engage.

This time all the newcomers, including Dark Pit, were seated in the bleachers closet to the stadium. Some reason Obsidian had insisted them on sitting in these seats. Probably as to get a better view of the battles as for experience.

The first battle of the day they decided on was a battle of the bruisers, as they brought out both Little Mac and Ike to do battle on the Skyloft stage.

"Go!!" Obsidian hollered into the Microphone.

The crowds Roared as Ike started off the battle with a successful side special, his body sliding against the ground and towards Little Mac, whereas he slashed him at the end of it.

Quickly recovering Little mac struck him back with a swift and furious jab of his fists until he broke free of it for just enough time to knock him away with a slash and follow up with an up tilt.

Little Mac Landed and ducked below him, where he punched his feet and knocked him down- then the sound of a bell could he heard symboling his KO uppercut had been fully charged.

After Ike recovered Little Mac grabbed him and hit him a few times before throwing him backwards, he ran towards him and began to unleash the KO uppercut where it would intertwine with him directly.

But Ike managed to dodge.

After he landed Ike held his sword into the air as fire begun to flow around it's blade, Little Mac was still recovering from the attack lag in which this time Ike managed to Strike Little Mac.

Little Mac flinched back as the sword struck him. The battle was decided.

Or not.. 

The Crowd's were hype as they noticed Little Mac looping back around and Striking Ike with an extremely powerful Jab that Knocked him out of the stadium, proclaiming Little Mac the winner.

"Game!" Obsidian exclaimed. "The winner is Little Mac!" 

After this battled had been finished Mac started to make his way to where Ike had fallen as to congratulate him on a well fought fight.

"Mac!" 

He froze in place as he heard the sound of someone calling him, turning around he noticed Obsidian coming towards him and he quickly returned to a normal and calm stance.

"That was a great first battle, My friend." He praised. "You're a very well Fighter despite your recovery." 

Little Mac nodded at him as they walked across the field. "As a matter of fact.. You might even be a good trainer." Obsidian added, causing Little Mac to look at him confused. "You see those Four- er... Five Newcomers over there?" He asked.

"I see them." Mac replied. "Great, you're not blind." He replied hastily. "Now what I wanted you to do is get to know them, help them train a little here and there so they can be along the standards of an every day smasher at least."

"But all they need is some time adjust." Mac explained. "If you give them the chance to settle In and get used to their surroundings they'll be just fine on their own-"

"Stop." Obsidian demanded. "You don't know what your saying.. Just look at them, their like little birds that just fell out of their nests and are out on their own for their first time in life."

"They need guidance, Mac... Did you see that Angel fighting yesterday? He lacked what the Princess had, and that was Strategy. All-and-all the Princess is probably the only considerably good fighter of those newcomers." Obsidian explained. "Now tell me, are you going to help them or not?" 

It took Mac awhile before he decided, but he responded to him with a nod before walking off the stadium. He still didn't believe what Obsidian said, however.

He walked to the Smash locker room and almost as soon as he did the other Newcomers were quickly guided there by Obsidian as he explained very little of his plan to them.

"Ah, Yes. This is who I was Talking about.." Obsidian said as he walked to Little Mac who was wiping the sweat from his brow with a towel that was resting on his shoulders. "Newcomers, this is Little Mac. Mac, this is Robin(Girl and Boy), Shulk, Dark Pit and Lucina. They'll be your trainees for the time being."

'Trainees..?' Dark Pit didn't like the sound of that, he hated being told what to do.

Little did he know none of the others liked this idea either.

"Why do we need a trainer?" Dark Pit snapped. "We're perfectly capable on our own, I'M perfectly capable on my own!" 

Obsidian glanced at him with an irritated look under his mask. "Says the one who lost on his first day." 

Now THAT stung him, but not in a 'You hurt my feelings' way, but instead in a 'You do not want to make me mad' sort of way.

He clenched his fists in anger as he tried to hide the fire in his eyes while spewing silent words of hate under his breath.

Though instead of unleashing this anger like he so wanted to he crept to the bench farther from them and took a seat in the shadow of a vending machine while muttering things to himself.

"Anyways.." Obsidian continued on to explain. "I thought that having a little guidance for you all would be a nice experience, what do you think?"

The four of them nodded in agreement with him. "It sounds like a plan to me." Robin(Boy) Said. "Indeed" The Female Robin agreed.

"I have no complaints." Lucina said.  
   
"Me neither." Shulk nodded.

The last one to decide was Dark Pit, and they all looked at him for his reply.

He settled farther into the shadow of the machine next to him. "Fine.." He muttered very softly yet coldly.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

It was later that afternoon that their Training began, it started with them doing some warmup stretches before they got to the real stuff.

After doing Jumping Jack's and punching bags they went on to Pushups.

Dark Pit was struggling just slightly to lift his own weight, being as small as he was it only seemed harder.

"What is this exercise..?" He huffed out quietly as he grunted to lift himself up.

After this he heard the sound of a very feminine chuckle. "They're called pushups." Robin(Girl) Replied. "Don't they do them up in Angel Land?" 

Dark Pit glared as he lifted himself off the ground. "Skyworld; And no, They don't." He stated.

"Well, no wonder your so bad at them.." She said as she lifted herself up, obviously she was struggling just as much as him from the weight of her own cloak.

Dark Pit immediately took notice of this as he was about to reply. "Doesn't look like your any better." 

Taking heed of his words Robin(Girl) Smiled nervously at his statement. "No, No.. I'm fine, My cloak is just a little heavy." 

Dark Pit paused In the middle of another pushup.

"Then take it off." He replied.

"What?"

"Take your cloak off, it would make it easier."

She then held her head down as she Tried to continue the pushups. "I can't.." She mumbled.

'She can't?' Dark Pit echoed in his mind. "Why?" He asked bluntly.

"Because.. I'm embarrassed." She said. "To me, going around without my cloak is like going around without clothes.. It feels wrong."

Dark Pit's brow furrowed at this, What an odd thing to say.. But at least it was nice to see that she had some decency.

"But it's also because my 'Brother' prevents it, He's afraid I'll hurt myself.. He's a little over protective."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes at this. "Just be glad you Don't have a Pesky 'Motherly Nature' figure watching over you. That can be annoying." He stated.

Robin(Girl) Chuckled at his statement. "I would guess." She said, meeting eyes with him as they both lifted themselves up again.

She paused and thought a moment as he continued to go on, his pace was a little faster then before as he got the hang of it more and more.

"Hey.." She mumbled out and he didn't even look up at her. "I'm... Really sorry about last night, I don't know where our friends went, but..."

"But what?" Dark Pit asked.

"Would you still be willing to join us again tonight?" She asked. "I'm positive they'll show up this time." 

He stopped again and looked at her with a shrug. "I've got nothing better to be doing.. Just don't make it so awkward this time."

"Don't worry, I promise it won't be." She smiled.

Dark Pit simply nodded as Mac came behind him. 

"Hey. Less chit chat, more training." He said as he knocked the Angel's feet beneath him which made him hit the floor with a grunt.

Dark Pit growled as he got back up to continue the Pushups, oh, how much he wanted to hit this guy right now.. 

He buried the feeling down as he silently continued the pushups.

<><><><><><><><><><>><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Time passed all the way until evening had come, in which Dark Pit had set out to meet up with his fellow newcomers again. He was a little late, do to the training nearly every muscle in his body was aching. 

When he arrived, he found that they had saved him a seat In the same booth as before on the opposite side of them.

Sliding gently into the booth he bumped his wing just slightly on the top of the seat in which he nearly hissed in pain but bit his bottom lip to stop himself.

He then decided he'd turn sideways in his chair where his wings faced outwards so he wouldn't have to worry about them as much.

It looked a little awkward, but no one seemed to want to question it.. thankfully.

As they sat there things weren't as silent as the last time, many conversations carried on until they got to talking about the training.

"Is it just me, or did Mac maybe work us TOO hard?" Shulk remarked as he tried to sooth the aching pain in his back. "Not to gripe, but I'm sore all over.."

Robin(Girl) finally sighed as her body relaxed from it's stiff and straight up position. "No kidding, My everything is killing me.. I barely wanted to walk all the way here tonight." She said as she laid her head down on the table.

Robin(Boy) Chuckled sheepishly. "I admit, It felt Like an eternity walking down here. My legs haven't been this stiff since Frederick made us train every hour of the night for one week."

Robin(Girl) Shivered at this thought. "Don't remind me.." She grumbled before looking at Dark Pit. "What about you. How are you doing tonight?"

Scoffing at her question he replied. "Never been better... It was all too easy." though it was obvious he was lying when he nearly winced in pain while crossing his arms.

The three of them smirked at his tough-guy attitude. 

"Likely Story.. You're in just as much pain as the rest of us." Shulk remarked.

"Think what you will." Dark Pit rolled his eyes, his reaction causing the others to chuckle at him.

After they sat there for a few more minutes talking they were soon joined by someone else.

Shoving their way in by Dark Pit they were joined by Lucina and Ike- who were now pressing the Dark Angel against the wall.

"Lucina, Ike!" Robin(Girl) chanted before she noticed Dark Pit against the wall. "Oh- I think you two are crushing Dark Pit.."

Lucina looked momentarily confused by her statement. "Oh, I hadn't even seen him there, he's so tiny.." Lucina looked at the seat directly next to her and scooted down closer to Ike.

As Dark Pit got more space from them scooting away he nearly fell forward but managed to catch himself before such things happened.

He gasped for air before sitting back up in a straight position and cracking his arms in places it hurt.

"My apologies." Lucina said as she started to sit up straight, not noticing the Angel's wing behind her back as she sat against the chair until she heard him yelp in pain.

He quickly grabbed the wing from behind her and tried to rub the pain away, you could see by the look in his eyes how painful an experience that must of been.

"Watch where your sitting!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry- again." Lucina apologized yet again. "But, I hadn't hardly even touched your wing when I sat back.. Why did you react as if I'd stomped all over it?"

Dark Pit's eyes narrowed at her question as he continued to rub his wing silently.

"Ignore it, Lucina. He's just sore from today's training." Shulk stated.

"I am no-" Dark Pit protested.

"Hey, Acting tough all the time will get you no where. And I'm not kiddin'." Shulk intertwined.

Dark Pit responded by crossing his arms and sitting back against the chair, only flinching a moment as he hid any Sights of pain.

Lucina was giving Shulk a very confused expression now. "That training wasn't that hard.." She said.

Shulk rolled his eyes at her. "Maybe not to you, But let's not forget that 'Daddy' is an expert swordsman as well.. Though it still doesn't explain why he didn't get in The tournament, maybe he just wasn't good enough-" Shulk froze when he felt force on the back of his head from what felt like a slap.

"Might I remind you who works at this diner!" Chrom snapped from beside their table while wearing a very unusual blue and white apron- Very odd to see the Prince of Ylissle in.

"Chrom? I thought you were off today?" Robin(Boy) asked.

"No, unfortunately I have the pleasure of filling in for Peach while she does her tournament battles." He stated.

"What's more.." His eyes were narrowed at Shulk as he pulled out a notepad. "I'll be your waiter tonight."

As Chrom wrote down the orders one-by-one he took notice of how Dark Pit seemed to be avoiding eye contact with everyone around him, staring out of the window as it started to rain with an occasional glance at the people across him.

Suspicious, Chrom slid into the booth behind them and leaned in over it towards the center.

He pressed a gentle kiss on Robin(Girl)'s cheek as her jaw dropped down.

"Chrom!!" She snapped, turning around and smacking the Blue haired swordsman with a towel.

"I-I'm sorry Robin(Girl)! I don't know what came over me!" He stuttered as he jumped from the chair and held his hands cautiously in front of himself while backing up towards the counter.

Robin(Girl)'s face was a bright red tint as she grabbed some of the utensils on the table and squeezed out of the chair passed Shulk; She was not happy!

Chrom then stumbled behind the counter and into the kitchen, Robin(Girl) chasing after him.

Robin(Boy) Rolled his eyes. "Chrom just sentenced himself to Death.." He muttered.

"Robin(Girl) Will go easy on him, I'm certain she'll at least let him keep some of his dignity." Lucina said.

"Why? Because she enjoyed it?" Shulk teased as Dark Pit suddenly rose from his chair. 

"Well, It's Been fun and all.. But I think I should be heading home soon." Dark Pit said as he squeezed out of the table. 

"What about Robin(Girl)?" Shulk asked.

"Tell her I said goodbye; And tell her thanks for inviting me... It was fun." He said before walking out of the diner.

Later, as he was walking down the streets to his dorm he realized something- was it rude of him to walk out on them like that?

He started to get an odd feeling in his chest as he thought on this more and more, It felt like something was eating at his heart- He hated it.

'What is this feeling..?' He thought to himself, then it dawned on him- was this.. Guilt?

He shook his head. 'No, I have no reason to feel this way... I just needed to get out of that place before things got anymore awkward.. It's not my fault I'm guilty.' He reassured himself.

The feeling of Guilt had now mostly died down, as for the rest of it he hid it deep inside to where it didn't even slip into his mind even once.

He continued to keep this thought buried inside until he thought he heard the sound of Footsteps yet again- Had that person from the previous night been following him again?

This time he didn't freeze, But instead walked faster and faster each new noise he heard until finally he broke into a run.

He could still hear their footsteps- they were running as well, and they were getting closer to him.

He was now running as fast as he could, but he couldn't shake off whoever had Been following him.

He ran down into an alley way after running for a while and leaned against a wall for support, breathing heavily from his long run.

He heard the sound of the foot steps coming closer, They were echoing loudly Through his ears. His heart was pounding as the foot steps got closer.

He wanted so much to run, but his legs wouldn't move for He was far too exhausted, and his legs were still aching from his training. He could do nothing.

His breathing only got heavier as the footsteps were now right behind him.

He could feel the presence of the person by now.. they were right behind him, Though still he couldn't move.

They placed their hand on top of his shoulder and his whole body tensed.

"Dark Pit!" 

After hearing them say his name he went to spin around and look at them, but as he did so his wing had whacked them across their face.

Dark Pit looked down on the person he had hit and quickly acknowledged Robin(Girl) sitting on the pavement.

She rubbed the spot on her cheek his wing had hit as she grumbled things under her breath.

"Robin(Girl)?" Dark Pit gasped out between breaths. "What are you doing?"

"Apparently getting slapped by Angel Wings-" She remarked before holding her hand up. "Help a lady up?"

"Sorry.." Dark Pit said as he gingerly grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. 

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing.." She brushed herself off. 

"I'm heading home." He stated turning around away from her. "I told the others to tell you I said bye.. They must of forgotten."

"No, They remembered." She said, causing Dark Pit to glance at her confused. "I just couldn't let you go without asking you to join me again tomorrow night."

Pausing to think a moment he responds. "I don't know-" "Just you and me this time." She added.

Dark Pit cocked an eyebrow at her. "I know you don't like being around big groups of people.." She said. "So none of the others will be there tomorrow; I promise."

Dark Pit still did not look willing to accept, the odd look of deep thinking in his eyes.

"Please..?" She begged.

Sighing, Dark Pit nodded at her. "Fine. But I'm going to be a little busy for a few days, so how about Saturday, the same time as usual.. Just don't be late." He said firmly before spinning on his heels and walking off, it was more of an order then a question.

Robin(Girl) smiled as she watched Him turn around, she was thankful that he accepted her offer to meet again, even if it did mean waiting longer then she expected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.. Just.. Loved writing this chapter so much!
> 
> It was too much fun for me, It's always fun to build up bonds between characters! I love it so much! 
> 
> Ahaha... Don't get the wrong Idea about Dark Pit and The Female Robin being together alone at the diner, It totally means nothing... ;)
> 
> Oh, and next chapter's going To be a little bit different then the last two.. 
> 
> Heads up; after the next few chapters you probably won't be hearing from Dark Pit a little while..


	3. Tournament battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new tournament starts off, causing for much excitment for fans and players alike.  
> Shulk, however, encounters a few problems whilst partaking.

One day had passed since the Day of the newcomers first day of training under Little Mac and they had grown exceptionally good in that short period of time.

Today, they were holding even more battles then usual.

The faces up on the screen had showed some of todays fighters, as well as some who would be taking place in the events tomorrow.

Today's fighters were already decided, as were the people they'd be facing.

The fights for today consisted of Shulk Vs. Link, Pikachu Vs. Ness, Wario Vs. Zelda, and Robin(Girl) Vs. Little Mac.

While tomorrows matchups hadn't been decided, the single-fighters for it were Robin(Boy), Sheik, Samus, Dark Pit, Captain Falcon, Pit, Jiggilypuff and Greninja.

But meanwhile, on the Stadiums rooftop..

"This is Agent 23.B Reporting back to base." A voice hidden in shadows said into a small ear piece.

"What did you find, Agent 23.B?" A voice echoed back through.

"Not much evidence yet, but It seems they're starting off their first real tournament battle today," 23.B said.

"I see.. And what about you, agent 19.A?" The voice in the ear piece asked another person on the other side of the stadium.

"Nothing on my end- Oh, wait!" 19.A exclaimed.

"What is it?" The voice in the ear piece asked.

"I can see a little dog down there, boss!" 19.A said.

"And..?" The voice in the ear piece asked.

"And he's chasing his own tail!" 19.A chuckled.

Agent 23.B face-Palmed at this. "Remind me why I brought him again?" he grumbled.

"Stay focused, Agent." The voice commanded 19.A.

"Right! Sorry, Sir!" 19.A apologized as he scoped out the area. "No suspicious activity on this half... No! wait!"

"19.A, give it up with the dog already!" The voice sighed.

"No! that's not it! That newcomer, the one with the red jacket and the fancy sword, He's-" 19.A started.

"One of them?" Agent 23.B intertwined.

19.A gulped and nodded. "Yes..!"

Shulk and Link were the first two to get to battle, making their way to the field as it changed into the stage that Shulk had picked, which was of course Guar plain.

"Go!!" Obsidian exclaimed and both of them, being as fair players as they were started the battle with a taunt.

Link parried his sword around and then stuck into his holster on his back before returning it to his hands.

"This is the monado's power!" Shulk said as he posed with his monado sword, and soon after they begun the fight.

They started the battle with them running to meet Each other at the stages center, Shulk went to strike Link with his sword but he shielded it- perfectly.

After the shield went down Link parried him with his sword a few times and sent him flying.

However, Shulk managed to recover fairly quickly as he landed back on the stage, Link tried yet another hit with his sword but Shulk managed to counter.

"A vision!" Shulk exclaimed before he struck Link back. "I see it!"

Link flew back down and hit the dirt ground, in which Shulk ran up for a follow-up attack.

Striking the Hylian with his blade Link was sent back even further to the point he was off of the ledge.

Jumping over the ledge Shulk fell beneath Link and used his recovery to hit him.

"Air Slash!" The blonde called as he knocked Link from the stage and soon after fell to his defeat as well.

Only one thing was different about this match then from the others- It was a two stock.

As both of them were brought back to the stage on floating platforms Shulk was the first to leave his, and soon after Link joined him.

Link pulled a bomb from...

Next, he threw out a gale boomerang that Pulled Shulk in close to him.

The bomb exploded, and Link dodged the explosion while as it hit Shulk.

After that Link grabbed Shulk and hit him a few times before throwing him into the air, Jumping up afterwards he used his recovery to launch Shulk even higher into the air and KO him off the top of the stage.

"Game!" Obsidian shouted. "Link is today's winner, he'll be moving on to the Next round! As for Shulk, He will be guided to the smash locker area for a chance to re-enter the tournament in tomorrow's battles!"

"If that's the case, Then we need to get down there!" 23.B exclaimed.

"Hold it, 23.B!" The voice ordered. "What makes you so certain that he is, 19.A?"

"I saw it, boss! The item, the goggles you gave me picked up traces of the 'A' Project!"

"I'm not entirely sure that's It, 19.A.." The voice replied.

"What? What do you mean?" 19.A asked.

"Well, that guy you're referring to is Shulk, so nonetheless he has his vision ability." The voice said.

"So?" 19.A said.

"Shulk's vision ability puts off a very peculiar trace; one that much resembles that of the A project." The voice explained.

"So he's not a part of it?" 19.A asked in a bummed tone.

"It's highly unlikely." The voice said.

23.B sighed at them. "You aren't even thinking this through, are you two?" he remarked.

"Huh? What?" 19.A asked.

"Explain what you mean, 23.B." The voice said.

"Someone like that- they'd be a primary target for the A project, given he has a way to keep himself hidden like that he's a perfect subject."

"...You have a point." The voice agreed. "23.B, I need you to follow him, find out whatever you can about him. Just don't do anything too hasty."

"Don't count on it." 23.B said as he jumped down off the stadium roof and made his way through the bleachers to find the place the Blonde had headed.

"What about me? What can I do?" 19.A asked eagerly.  
  
"You're off the rest of today, 19.A. 23.B will handle the rest." The voice said. "You and I have to prepare for our battles tomorrow, so it's only natural that we would take a break."

"Yes, sir.." 19.A sighed as he turned around and jumped off the roof of the stadium landing perfectly on the outside.

"Oh, But before you do, Agent 19.A.." The voice started. "I have a little mission for you."

"Huh? For me? ..Really?" 19.A asked.

"Yes." The voice confirmed.

19.A's attitude suddenly brightened at the thought of having his own mission. "Alright! I'll do whatever I have to do, Boss! Just tell me what you need and consider it done!" 19.A stated gleefully.

"Calm down, it's just a simple mission.." The voice continued to explain.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The following evening after all the matches had finished, Shulk was just preparing to leave the stadium as all the crowds and fellow smashers had already done. Tonight he had plans besides his usual visiting the diner with his friends.

Tonight he was to be meeting with Obsidian to discus his battle tomorrow to work his way back into the tournament, so it was kind of important.

As he took a sip from his large water bottle he placed it on top of his locker and grabbed his scarlet red jacket off of the hook and slipped it over his toned arms, the smooth leather rubbing gently against his skin- it was indeed a soothing feeling.

Shulk was unknowing of this, but there was somebody watching him from the room just outside, their head peaking just slightly over the corner.

"Alright, Suppose it's about time I got down there." Shulk said quietly to himself as he ruffled his own hair just so, though in the middle of doing so he tilted his head to the side catching a glimpse of the person and it had him rather curious.

The person that had been watching him snuck back farther behind the wall as soon as they noticed him start to glance over.

As Shulk looked over he saw nothing and so he simply shrugged it off as if nothing had happened.

Closing the locker he stood in front of Shulk quickly spun around and made his way for the door just at the other side of the room, turning the doorknob he walked through it without a single care In the world.

He continued down his path rather casually, though it was a little strange to him to see the halls entirely empty it didn't strike him as too far off since the tournaments for the day were over.

'Man, I can't believe how late Obsidian wanted to meet with me, I feel bad having to cancel on my friends like that..' Shulk thought as he strode down the hall.

'But hey, at least I'm getting another chance for the tournament-' Shulk froze suddenly as his eyes flashed a bright white color.

He lifted his head up in shock from the sudden appearance as an odd picture appeared in his mind- it was utter nothingness, a pure black picture with little-to-no contrast at all.

As his eyes flashed back to normal he blinked a few times with his jaw hanging open. What had that been? He'd never received a blank vision before... What could it of meant?

Well he took another step closer to the door of Obsidian's office the thought of caution lingered In his head still, he didn't want to trust anything until he was certain of what that vision had meant.

When his foot settled firmly on the floor panel in front of him the lights flickered a few times before it all turned dark and he could see nothing around him.

'A blackout!?' Shulk thought in shock before reaching for his Monado on his back. 'No, that's not all.. My vision's warning me of something in the dark, but why won't it show me what..?'

Before Shulk could fully grip his monado he felt a cold arm wrap around his neck and jerked him back where he had something soft placed over his mouth and nose.

He only struggled a few moments before his consciousness faded from him and everything went even blacker then before.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found my IPod charger! Yay! :D
> 
> Anyhow, Shulk seemed to think He'd be meeting with Obsidian, but it seems someone else had different plans.. I wonder what could of happened.


	4. Recruited or abducted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shulk regains his consciousness in a strange room, where he also encounters an unfamiliar person, leaving him wondering what could possibly be going on.
> 
> meanwhile, (Female)Robin and Dark Pit meet at the diner as intended.

Shulk was slowly starting to stir as he lifted himself up off what had seemed as a soft mattress.. Was he on a.. a bed?

He rubbed his eyes frequently to adjust his eyes to the bright room and soon found it was true- he was on a bed in a room with a very bright color scheme.

"Where am I..?" Shulk wondered as he Threw the covers off and settled his bare feet on to the cold floor, though something felt a little off..

He looked down at his feet to see a little cuff wrapped and locked tightly around his right ankle with a silver chain that led to the leg of his bed, he was locked in.

He then looked at the pants that were hanging just slightly over the cuff- these weren't his usual pants.. They had a very faded orange color to them and were ripped in a few places up and down them and his shirt just so happened to match these pants perfectly with it's button-up, faded orange fashion.

What on earth was going on..

Shulk hastily climbed down from the bed and towards his cuff, gripping it roughly in his hands he tried his best to pull it loose but it just wouldn't budge.

Looking beneath the bed he saw bolts holding it tightly to the wall so neither the cuffs or the bed would move, and as Shulk continued to try and get loose from his imprisonment a camera focused it's lenses on him.

"How were the results, 23.B?" That same voice from the previous day had asked.

"It could of gone worse.." 23.B replied. "I took all the tests I could think of, but.."

"But what?"

"But they came out as normal- It seems he's got none of the 'A project' genetics in him." 23.B said. "I thought he would of been a prime objective for it, but it seems not.."

"I see..." The voice said. "Alright, just scratch him off the list and get him out of there before he wakes up, the last thing we need is witnesses."

"You're a little late for that. He's been awake for a few minutes now, and let me tell you he does not like being locked up.. Never seen someone so desperate to break one of those chains before." 23.B remarked.

"Tch.. That can't be good..." The voice echoed back. "We'll have to execute plan B."

23.B then started to lose his cool attitude, a look of irritation writing itself across his face. "Plan B? Wasn't it enough when we recruited 19.A!?" 23.B snapped.

"That was an order, 23.B." The voice stated.

23.B groaned at this idea. "Fine. But I'm not training him!" He exclaimed while he spun around from the wall of monitors that was in front of him.

Shulk continued to pull at the chain until finally an idea struck him- he could use his Monado to break the chain!

Reaching to his back for his sword he was shocked to not grip anything, noticing his Monado was gone he quickly scanned the room for it.

"Did you really think we'd let you keep your weapons, kid?" 23.B asked from the outside of his cell which had the front caped in a large glass window that was probably about as thick as a phone book or two.

Shulk turned to the man with a look of curiosity, but quickly it turned to one of anger and disgust as he noticed his uniform- it was black and gray with thick padding, a leather sash reaching over his shoulder and to his waist and a gray sash tied to the back of his head. He definitely did not look like good news.

"I suppose you're not just here for evening greetings?" Shulk remarked.

"Nope." 23.B replied. "I'm here for morning greetings instead."

Shulk narrowed his eyes at The man. 'Did he just say.. Morning?'

"How long.." Shulk started to say, causing 23.B to raise his head just slightly in interest. "..Was I unconscious?"

Folding his arms at Shulk 23.B responded. "Two days."

'Two days!? That means it's Saturday, and.. I missed the tournament!' Shulk looked down as he nervously fiddled his thumbs in between his legs.

"That doesn't matter now.." Shulk said to himself before looking up at 23.B. "Why am I here?" He asked.

It was silent a moment before 23.B replied.

"I needed to perform some tests." 23.B finally replied.

"Tests?" Shulk echoed.

Nodding 23.B carried on. "It was nothing serious, just some standard Procedures for our alliance."

"Oh? And just what might be that alliance?" Shulk asked in a hoarse tone- after all, being in a cell without food or water for two days can make a person weak.

"Well, Unfortunately that's what I'm here to discuss. Although it seems you could do with a little refresher, first.." 23.B said as he kicked a box in through a small door that opened at his feet that would be used to transfer food to prisoners.

Shulk looked slightly suspicious before he made his way to the box and lifted the top off it, he pulled his head back once or twice afraid it'd blow up in his face or something but calmed when nothing happened.

inside of it was his leather red jacket and other clothing, as well as the water bottle he had placed on his locker back at the smash bros stadium.

He looked confused as he pulled the jacket out and examined it, something about it was... Different.

"It's standard issue." 23.B said, causing Shulk to raise an eyebrow as he placed it back inside the box backwards and took a quick sip from the water bottle, he wasn't as suspicious anymore so he didn't stall to drink from.

"What do you mean?" Shulk gasped as he separated the bottle from his mouth but a moment to talk, though he quickly stuck it back in to drink some more while waiting for a reply.

"All agents must have a communication device implanted into their clothing for emergencies, it's a necessity." 23.B stated.

Shulk nearly choked on his water hearing what 23.B had to say. "All agents!?" He exclaimed. "I'm not an agent!"

"You are now." 23.B stated.

"Since when!?" Shulk snapped.

"Since I hired you."

"I never even applied..!" Shulk mumbled as he ran his hands down his face. "I don't even know what I'm doing."

"I'll explain over breakfast, Just get yourself changed and meet me down in the cafeteria in five minutes." 23.B said as he spun on his heels and walked down the stairs behind him.

"Meet him? But I'm locked to the bed-" Looking back Shulk noticed that the cuff around his leg had Been unlocked, must of been by a device of sorts.. This was definitely an odd experience for him.. He questioned even going to the cafeteria mentioned, though he didn't hesitate to change back into his normal clothes.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Later that night back at the boys dorm room Dark Pit had been just now getting ready to make his leave for the diner to meet with Robin(Girl).

'Dare I even go down there? Thing's will end badly, no doubt..' The Angel thought to himself in frustration as he grabbed his navy blue scarf and wrapped it loosely around his collar bone. 'It's just going to get real awkward real fast, I just know it.'

He continued to grab his accessories one-by-one and place them on around his tunic before he finally made off for the diner.

Walking the whole way there he encountered a few smashers along the way who congratulated him in his win in his first tournament round against his lighter counterpart otherwise known as Pit two days ago. Of course, what were the odds Obsidian would set them up in a fight against each other..

Truth be it, Dark Pit had told him to do so. After all his training, he wanted to prove his strength to his so-called brother. And he did.

"Thanks." Dark Pit replied bluntly to all of the people who congratulated him along the way.

When he finally made it to the Diner he walked in the door to see Robin(Girl) was already waiting for him in a seat close to the back, this one was one for just two people and was neatly decorated with a silk tablecloth and a candle chandelier overhead.

He thought nothing of it as he slipped into the other side across from her with his eyes closed very lightly in a seemingly careless manner.

"Evening, Dark Pit." Robin(Girl) greeted with a Smile.

He nodded at her. "Hey." Dark Pit replied simply.

"I trust you had a good day?" Robin(Girl) asked.

Shrugging he replied. "It wasn't bad, needless to say I could of gone for another battle or two... I haven't gotten to fight anyone since my tournament round."

She chuckled at his statement. "Don't worry, they just finished the qualifying rounds so you'll be able to battle again soon." Robin(Girl) said.

"That's true.." Dark Pit agreed before he opened his eyes and glanced back at her. "What about you? You're moving on to the next round, too.. Are you excited?"

Robin(Girl) was surprised to hear him striking an interest in her opinion on the matter, even more so as she noticed the very faint traces of a smirk on his face. She hadn't seen any other expression on his face but one of a default expression, it was strange to see an actual emotion from the Angel..

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm excited, just imagine all the variety of smashers that will be there!" She replied cheerfully.

"I thought you seemed like the kind of person who'd love to do battle.." Dark Pit said. "You know, I hear rumors that there will be a new fighter appearance for the winner of the tournament to do battle with.."

"Really!?" Robin(Girl)'s widened In surprise.

"Yeah," Dark Pit stated. "That's why I'm going to win this thing."

"Oh, is that so?" Robin(Girl) Said as she got a cocky but playful expression. "Because I want to battle a newcomer just as much as the next guy, and you can't expect me to be an easy battle."

"Well, If you were then why would I of even told you?" Dark Pit remarked. "I want to battle you, Robin(Girl).. Your style is unique, I've never seen anyone battle like you.. That's why I have to be the one to win against you, not to only win the tournament but to test my skills against a different foe for once."

"Then don't lose until you get to me.. I want to battle with you in an official tournament battle too." Robin(Girl) stated.

Dark Pit's smirk grew an immeasurable size as he grew more and more interested of the topic at hand.

Finally, for once in the smash bros tournament, he didn't feel annoyed by someone's presence, He felt.. Upbeat, almost.

Dark Pit went to say Something more to the smiling Robin(Girl) across from him but stopped when he felt a sudden but playful pat on his back.

"Hey, Pittoo!" A familiar voice called to him.

His expression quickly returned to that of a grumpy stature as his eyes narrowed to little slits and his frown nearly reached down to his sandals.

"I told you not to call me that!" He snapped not even looking at the person behind him, though he already knew who it was just by the annoying pulse they put off.

It was Pit, no doubt.

"Aw, C'mon Pittoo.." Pit grumbled as he moved over to the side of their table. "I just wanted to congratulate you on beating me a few days ago... You ran off the stage so fast after you defeated me and I couldn't find you for days so I couldn't even tell you."

Dark Pit nuzzled his mouth and nose down inside his navy blue scarf turning his head the opposite way of the angel. "I don't need you to congratulate me, I won you lost, That's that.. now leave me alone." Dark Pit grumbled in reply.

"But, Pittoo-" Pit whined.

"I just told you to stop calling me that!" Dark Pit bellowed.

"But-"

"But nothing, Pit! Can't you see that I am busy!?" Dark Pit retorted. "I don't have time for your stupid games, I'm supposed to be hanging out alone with Robin(Girl), NOT listening to your stupid name calling."

Robin(Girl)'s face brightened slightly in spite of their argument, Dark Pit must of really been enjoying his time here to talk in such a manner about her..

"Well, sorry.. I guess 'congratulations' isn't on your agenda.." Pit grumbled as he childishly crossed his arms with a pout and spun on his heels to walk away. "Some brother you are.."

Dark Pit started to glare daggers at him as he headed for the door and after he left he practically pounded his head on to the table and sat there while he rubbed his fingers on his temples.

"Are you okay, Dark Pit?" Robin(Girl) asked lightly poking his hair.

"Yes..." He grumbled, his voice was muffled from laying against the table, as he set back up there wasn't a single trace of his previous smirk, he didn't even look likely to carry back on their previous conversation. "I think I just need to go home now, before anything else stressful happens.."

Robin(Girl) nodded at him. "Indeed, I'll walk you halfway." She offered. "The Girl's dormitory is along the way to the boys, after all."

"Thanks." Dark Pit said as he stood from his seat, Robin(Girl) joined him and The two of them Exited the diner together.

Neither of them had realized this, but Chrom had been watching them the whole time from the Kitchen doorway. "Dang it, Pit.." Chrom grumbled as he watched them leave.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Robin(Girl) and Dark Pit had been walking down the street for about thirty minutes before they had reached the dormitory.

Almost the whole way it was silent, as it seemed their previous conversation had died down and neither of them were willing to speak.

"..Thanks for inviting me tonight." Dark Pit finally spoke up.

"Oh, It was no problem." Robin(Girl) smiled.

"No, I mean 'Thanks' for inviting me tonight, It absolutely could not of gone better.." He said in an almost sarcastic tone. "Next time, why don't we just invite the whole roster?"

"Hey, no need to cop an attitude!" Robin(Girl) snapped with her arms crossed. "It's not like it's my fault Pit showed up and dampened your mood, so why don't you relax a little!"

Dark Pit growled at her as he looked down at the dirt beside him. "Sorry.." He mumbled softly.

"Uh.. Excuse me?" Robin(Girl) questioned.

"Sorry, I.. Didn't mean to offend you." Dark Pit apologized. "I'm just not in the best of moods anymore."

"So I can tell." Robin(Girl) remarked. "But you know.. maybe if you weren't so rude to your brother, you wouldn't even be in such a bad mood.."

"Firstly, Pit's not my brother. Secondly, I'm always in a bad mood when he's around. And finally.." Dark Pit looked up at her. "Who are you telling me how to live my life?"

Robin(Girl) paused a moment looking at the pavement, she hadn't been sure what to say..

Dark Pit scoffed at her as he turned his head back forward. "Just as I thought.." he grumbled.

"I'm your friend." She answered, causing Dark Pit to glance back up at her in surprise. "Aren't I?"

He stayed silent a moment as he closed his eyes softly with a faint smirk. "I'd suppose you are..."

The two of them then stopped in front of the girls dorm as they stared speechless at each other, neither of them knew what to say after this until finally Robin(Girl) spoke up.

"Well.. Good night." She smiled before entering her dorm.

"Goodnight, Robin(Girl)," Dark Pit said before he spun around and walked off towards his dorm with a smirk still bright on his face.

He actually felt quite happy now, strangely.. How just one person can change your whole outlook was just mind boggling to him.

He continued to ponder it as he walked farther, maybe he didn't need to be such a loner all the time? It wouldn't be bad to make a few friends while he's here..

"No, No..!" a voice much like what would seem a demon suddenly hissed into his head, he froze and looked around himself swiftly before looking back behind him. "Go the other way, you fool! danger lies ahead, and behind.. It's all around you!"

"What on earth..!?" He looked even more frantically for the voices source as he heard it's words. "Don't linger to long, The only way to be safe is to follow my voice!"

Hearing the voice coming now clearly from the alley way Dark Pit turned down it in curiosity, his normal instincts would of told him to keep moving, but.. Something about this voice was so alluring and almost enchanting, he couldn't help but listen to what it said.

"That's it, keep coming! It's right behind you!" The voice exclaimed.

Looking back to see what it had meant Dark Pit had noticed the floor crumbling behind him and black nothingness replacing it. What was this?

He gasped slightly at this and quickly spun back around breaking into a run.

"Hurry up!" The voice urged him. "Run to me, away from the brokenness of this world And jump Into one of truth and purity!"

Dark Pit didn't question it, but instead jumped just like it said, and the floor beneath him had faded away completely as well as the walls and sky.

Time almost seemed as if it were running slower around him as he floated in the air, his eyes were faded out almost as if he had been blind and his limbs frozen in place.

Soon, something black came shooting across the way and pierced directly through his chest coming out white from behind him.

He grunted in pain as it passed through for it felt like a knife being stabbed straight through his body, but it left no external injuries as he fell back limply on the invisible floor beneath him and laid there.

He didn't seem to be moving an inch, but a laugh could be heard echoing through the area as he laid there. "It worked.. It actually worked!" They said between laughs and things quickly faded for the Dark Angel after that, it was the last thing he saw or heard before completely blacking out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it.. Finally did it!
> 
> This chapter was no surprise interesting to write, Truth be it I love to make cliffhangers- hate to watch them. XD
> 
> I'm really sorry I'm doing this to you all again, bare with me, please!
> 
> By the way, there may be a small little Kid Icarus: Uprising reference in here... Let's see if the handful of Kid Icarus fans can find it. ;)


	5. Recruited, I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shulk teams up with two oddly mysterious agents, Snake and Pit, to uncover some secrets around the Smash stadium.   
> Things go a little downhill when they find a vent leading to a mysterious room.

The following day Shulk had returned to the smash bros stadium, walking down the halls- almost as if sneaking while talking into a device on his ear.

"18.S, what on earth are you doing?" 23.B asked through the ear piece.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sneaking." Shulk responded.

"I told you to act casual."

"I am."

"You look like you just finished riding on a Yoshi for 2 hours straight!" 23.B remarked.

A laugh started to echo through. "Are you serious? Send me a replay, I have to see it!" 19.A chimed in.

"Alright, but I can't promise you undamaged footage." 23.B responded.

"Sna-" Shulk started but froze as he cleared his throat. "23.B, don't you have your own mission?"

"Yeah. babysitting you, newbie." 23.B stated.

"I don't need 'babysitting,' I'm an adult. I can handle myself!" Shulk snapped.

"Relax, Harry styles. It was a joke." 23.B rolled his eyes. "I'm just doing my job here, and that requires me making sure you two newbies don't screw things up."

"Hey, I'm not a newbie anymore!" 19.A whined.

"Just 17 days in the industry begs to differ." 23.B replied. "Now don't start with me, I will have you demoted back into a janitor if you don't listen well and listen good."

19.A gulped. "Ugh.. No, I'll listen.." He grumbled. "I don't want to have to go back to cleaning toilets again.."

"Good. Now how close are you to the office?" 23.B asked.

"I'm almost there, if I just turn this corner and travel down the air duct a few more feet I should be there."

"Alright, 18.S and I are almost there too. we're just a short distance from the entrance point, we'll meet there."

Moments later, all three of them were gathered at a small vent that was just a few feet off the floor and barely bigger then a dog door.

"We're supposed to fit through that..?" Shulk asked.

"Yep." 23.B confirmed.

"You have GOT to be joking!" 19.A exclaimed. "That thing's so small, Duck hunt could barely even fit through it! You'd have to of earned the title Of smallest Nintendo character just to fit in there!"

"Yeah, but Mac's got that title in the bag.." Shulk mumbled.

"He's taller then you are, genius. The real candidate is standing right here." 23.B stated.

"I can't fit in there!" Shulk exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Not you, Him!" 23.B snapped while pointing to 19.A.

"Uh- what!?" 19.A exclaimed. "There's no way I'm doing it! I'm still a newbie, you said so yourself! I'm not ready for this kind of job!"

"Maybe not, but you're the only one who'll fit, so either you go in there or we fail our mission."

19.A growled at him. "Fine.. I'll go in." He said as he approached the vent and removed the cover.

inhaling loudly to stir up confidence he stuck his head inside and ran his feet across the floor to push himself in.

He grunted as he slowly edged inside. "Ngh..! It's... It's not working..!" He said between gritted teeth.

"Just keep trying." 23.B said, grabbing one of his legs and motioning Shulk to the same with his other one. "We'll help."

Afterwards Shulk grabbed his Other leg and presumed to push him inside, now he was really inching.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" 19.A whimpered as he squeezed farther and farther inside.

"Quit whining! You're almost in!" 23.B snapped, but then froze as he heard the sound of footsteps tapping down the halls. "Someone's coming, we better hide!"

"What? But what about me!?" 19.A exclaimed, but was too late for both of them had fled into the wider air ducts above them.

He started to panic and shove himself out, but his body wouldn't budge- he was stuck.

Then, the footsteps paused before they made their way down the corner he was in.

"Pit?" The voice said in a questionable tone, that voice.. What luck to know who that was.

"Oh.. Hey, Lady Palutena." He greeted in the most casual tone possible. 'please just walk away.. Please just walk away..' He hoped in his mind mentally crossing his fingers, though he couldn't psychically do it being stuck inside that vent.

"What are you doing in that vent?" she asked.

Pit held his breath hearing her question as he quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "Venting.." He said.

Palutena cocked an eyebrow at the angel. "Venting?"

Pit simply nodded. "Yep."

"..Inside of a vent?"

"Yeah, what better a place to vent then in a vent, right?"

"I suppose..." Palutena muttered before looking back at him. "So then.. You aren't just stuck in there?"

"Not at all." He lied.

"Alright.." She said suspiciously. "Then have fun venting. Just don't forget to come out when you're done." Palutena said turning on her heels and walking down the hall.

Pit sighed in relief after she left. "You guys, she's gone now-" He called to get Shulk and 23.B's attention, but was interrupted when he already felt his legs lifted up and the forcing resume.

Finally, after several more minutes of shoving..

Pop!

He was inside.

Shulk and 23.B were now laying on the hard panels where they had fallen from their support leaving them.

23.B sat up as he placed one hand on his ear before speaking. "You're in, now scurry down to the end and see what you can find out."

"Already on it.. You know, It's a little spacier in here then that front entrance."19.A said as he army crawled through the air duct.

"I told you you'd fit." 23.B replied.

As 19.A continued crawling, Shulk decided on starting up a little conversation.

"Hey.. Did you see that Lady who came by earlier? That was Palutena, right?" Shulk asked 23.B in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, she's like 19.A's mother." 23.B responded.

"Really? I didn't know that." Shulk said.

23.B nodded. "Why else do you think she's still single? No body here Wants to have to play daddy to him." He remarked.

"I heard that!" 19.A snapped. "And Lady Palutena's not my mom, She's my boss. Get your facts right!" He said while crawling through. "I swear, you two are no better then Hade- WHOA!"

"What is it!?" 23.B asked.

19.A sighed in relief as he looked at a stray piece of metal from the vent that was sticking out just inches from his face. "Oh- It's just a piece of metal.." He grumbled. "Sorry, it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

"Alright, and judging by your distance it looks like your just about there." 23.B said.

"Not just about- I am." 19.A whispered, now trying to be quieter as he was right over top the office.

He peaked out of the vent to try and see inside the room, but the angle he was at and how low the roof above him was really limited his sight.

"What do you see in there?" Shulk asked.

"Not much- the roof's too short, I can barely see anything." 19.A whispered.

"Dang it!" Shulk cursed.

"Just switch your ear pieces channel to listen in on him, see what you can find out." 23.B said.

"On it." 19.A said, pressing lightly on the ear piece he switched it's setting to listen in. "It's on."

As the ear piece picked up the voices, it had a lot of static, but was still understandable.

Obsidian could heard praising someone inside, "-You'll make a great addition to the team," Obsidian said. "Please, take a seat. I want to discuss some more with you-" The voices stopped there as the machine went to complete static.

"No..!" 19.A said as he started to hit his hand on the ear piece to get it to work again. "C'mon, C'mon.."

"-t." Obsidian continued.

19.A smacked his hand on the bottom of the vent. "No, I missed their name..! Who's he talking to? I need to know.." He grumbled, fiddling with the ear piece a while longer before things went completely clear.

Down in the room beneath, Obsidian could be seen sitting at a desk in a dark, technological room.

A beeping noise sounded as a little red button was clear to the back of his desk, a marking on it that looked as if a person peeping over a corner.

"Tsk.. Could you excuse me a second?" Obsidian asked before he flipped a glass casing off of the button. "It's awful hot in here, I could really use some air conditioning.."

Pressing the button, the glowing immediately stopped- as did the beeping.

As 19.A was watching, the covering of the vent soon spread into a completely metal screen covering up every crack that he could use to look through. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

Though soon this wouldn't matter anymore, because soon after that vent cover had moved closer to him with enough force to knock him back.

Looking back in shock 19.A noticed little spikes start to sprout out of it.

These spikes continued to grow farther until they weren't so little anymore and then the wall started to come closer.

"Uh, Guys..!" He stalled but a moment before he turned around and tried to run on his legs and one arm through the vent, using his other arm to change the channel of the ear piece back as he realized it was still on the wrong one. "23.B, 18.S, say something!!"

"19.A? What's wrong?" 23.B asked.

"Traps!" He exclaimed.

"What?"

"Traps, Snake! They put traps in the vent!" 19.A exclaimed as he ran, completely forgetting about the code name's up to that point. "Seriously, who does that!?"

"19.A, keep calm! Just remember your training and you'll be fine." 23.B said.

"What training!? There was nothing in there that prepared me for this sort of thing!" 19.A stated.

"Yes there was! That was the first thing I taught you!" 23.B responded. "Did you seriously forget all that!?"

"You know I can't remember things very well!" 19.A exclaimed, though pretty soon he was nearing the exit and his face became slightly less worried to know he was almost home free. "Hold on, I'm almost out!"

As the exit was now right in front of him he tried to jump through the opened vent, but was jerked backwards instead.

Looking back to see why it happened he noticed his wing was snared on the jagged piece of metal he had encountered on his way in.

He grabbed desperately to his wing and tried to gently but quickly pull it off the metal, but it wouldn't of gone without leaving a nasty scratch to the wing.

23.B and Shulk soon glanced in to where they could see him, and the spikes behind him.

Reaching his hand inside 23.B motioned for him to grab it. "Grab my hand, I'll pull you out!"

19.A hastily listened to him and grabbed his hand, and 23.B pulled him out to the point that Shulk could grab his other one and pull him out the rest of the way.

After he finally squeezed out, all three of them tumbled backwards and hit the wall before landing onto the floor.

Next thing they knew... SLAM

the spikes crashed right into the vent, jabbing through the wider areas around.

19.A breathed heavily as he stared eyes wide and his jaw dropped while looking at the vent, his injured wing gripped tightly in his hands. "I could of died in there..!" He said between long breaths. "Snake, I could of DIED in there!"

"Calm down, I saw everything. You'd of been fine either way." 23.B said.

"No, I would not!" 19.A exclaimed.

"Stop being so whiny-"

"Don't you dare talk down to me!" 19.A bellowed. "You almost got me killed, and you're going to tell me to 'stop being whiny!?' I can't work with someone who puts team members at risk like that!"

"And what does that mean?" Snake asked bluntly.

Tearing the ear piece from his ear Pit threw it to the ground. "I quit!" He stated firmly, stomping his foot on the ear piece and turning around angrily on his heals before stomping off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But, Pit.. Palutena rushes you into danger all the time, and you're still working for her.. Why did you have to leave Snake's team?  
> Or is it... Is There possibly another reason you quit this team? I wonder...
> 
> Almost caught up to what chapters I currently have written, still need to write more of the chapter I had planned for after it. Hopefully my throat stops acting up so I have more motivation and inspiration to write it.. Just a fair warning that updates may be slower after a chapter or two.


	6. Who are you talking to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shulk meets with his friends in the diner after days of being absent, where his friends question him for his disappearance, eventually leading them to suspect something of the 17-year-old.
> 
> Later that evening, (Boy)Robin and Lucina notice some strange activity in a closet at the smash bros. locker room while retrieving (Boy)Robin's items from his locker.

~Shulk

I was sitting in a booth in the diner, my friends across and next to me.

We talked practically the whole time, barely even acknowledging the drinks in front of us.

"So, Shulk, where have you been these past few days?" Lucina suddenly asked me.

My eyes widened at her question, my whole body stiffened and my joints felt as if they were to be locking up.

 _"What_ _ **hav**_ _e I been doing? I can't tell them that I've been recruited by a secret agency to assist in their crazy theories and missions.. Snake would have my head if I said anything!"_ I pressed my lips together nervously trying to come up with explanation.

"I've been... Busy." I responded turning my gaze from them.

"Busy how?" (Boy)Robin asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

I bit my bottom lip thinking up a farther excuse. "...Reading." I lied.

"Reading?" (Girl)Robin struck a sudden interest in their conversation, even though most of the time she had been too busy staring off in another world she only seemed interested to chime in right then. "For three whole days?"

"Is that a problem?" I asked, now seeming much more relaxed and casual. "I had a lot of books."

(Girl)Robin stared confused awhile, until finally a smirk begin to write itself across her face and her eyes narrowed at me.

"Or maybe.." She started, leaning in closer with the most mischievous look in her eyes. "Or maybe you met someone?"

My eyebrows raised while I pressed my back firm against the chair behind me. (Girl)Robin's always so smart and observational. _"If by someone you mean a tight-wearing, bossy and abductive veteran, then yeah.. Someone."_ I thought while tapping my fingers one-by-one on the table. "I guess you could say that.."

"I knew it." (Girl)Robin smiles gleefully. "Who is she?"

My mouth curved in to an awkward frown. "Well, 'She' is a man, so.."

"Oh," (Girl)Robin looked let down. "That's unfortunate. I thought maybe you had finally.."

"No." I stated, not seeming at all irritated by her slight hinting. She obviously was just implying that she wanted me to find a girl, which is fine because I know she's just thinking of the best for me.. Kind of like a sister.

"Oh well. You'll find someone someday." She smiles at me. "A fetching man like yourself has big chances with surrounding women, you are bound to meet her sooner or later."

"Yeah." I reply, smiling back at her. "And how about you? I heard around town that you and Dark Pit finally got to go out all alone, how'd it go?"

(Girl)Robin looked suddenly saddened by the topic. "It was good.." She mumbles, I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Was it that bad?" I asked.

"No, no. not at all." (Girl)Robin responded. "It was great in fact. He even managed to smile, and we had a nice conversation.. He had even walked me back to the dorm."

"Then what's the problem?" (Boy)Robin had asked. (Girl)Robin must of forgotten he was even there, because she seemed to jump up so suddenly to look at him..

After turning her gaze back down she began to nervously fiddle with her thumbs. "I Don't know. I just.. I haven't seen him in days. I'm afraid he might be avoiding me."

Her response had me perplexed, I rubbed my chin curiously. "But you said he was smiling, that wouldn't make any sense if he enjoyed himself." I stated.

"Yeah, but there are other logical reasons for avoiding someone. They Range from protectiveness, bashfulness and just plain dislike to the person in question." (Girl)Robin explained.

"The last one is farfetch'd, Don't you think? The guy was a little cold, but he still had his respects. I just don't see that being something on his agenda." (Boy)Robin stated.

"Regardless of that, I have an idea." Lucina spoke up.

We all glanced at her. "What's that?" (Boy)Robin asked.

"Why don't we drop by his dorm room today?" She suggested.

(Girl)Robin didn't look interested in this tactic. "I tried that; twice." She replied bluntly.

I chuckled at her tone of voice, it was not a tone you'd usually hear from her given how childish it sounded. "Well, third time's the charm." I smiled, (Girl)Robin turned her gaze from me and to the floor while I slid out of the booth.

I slipped my hand in front her gaze, holding it flat out. "Come on, Robi.. It's worth a shot."

She sighed and crossed her arms, turning away with her eyes towards the seat next to her, she had been glancing at me a few times. I could see it.

Her eyes stay pointed towards me as she finally noticed that I wasn't about to budge. "You're not going to leave, are you?" She grumbled as her arms unfolded slightly.

"Nope," My smile grows as she placed her hand in mine and stood up, soon after releasing her grip.

"You're a stubborn little beast, you know that?"

I chuckle. "Dunban has pointed it out time-to-time."

(Girl)Robin snorts at me. "Well, Mr. Attitude, You're just lucky that I have a weakspot for pitiful begging and pleading." She says as the others stand as well, readying to leave.

I smirked. "Really? I thought I was being pretty convincing." I said, walking in toe with her out the door.

"Sure you were." (Girl)Robin mumbles while we all exit the diner.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

About half an hour later we had made it to the dorms, standing in front of the door to his room.

We had been there for quite some time, and (Girl)Robin had been stalling to knock on the door in every way possible. Pretending to fix her hair, acting as if it were cold, and so on.

I literally had to give her a shove just a little bit to get her to finally do it, her hand inching to the door.

_Tap, Tap_

Her hand knocked gently on the door, she cupped both hands in each other with a deep sigh.

We waited a few minutes, and nothing seemed to happen so she turned back with a sigh. "See? I told you."

However, the door clicked as a lock seemed to have been sliding over, and the door slowly begin to creak opened.

A sudden look of assurance wrote itself along (Girl)Robin's face as she saw the dark wings peaking passed the door frames, she smiled brightly seeing them.

Her eyes filled with hope. "Dark Pi.." She stopped mid-sentence, her bright smile quickly fading when she noticed that the wings had actually been white and were just darkened by the doors shadow.

Pit, the brighter, and original of his dark counterpart was the one standing in the room, not Dark Pit.

Pit's face was furrowed but a moment before it brightened at the visitors, a grin forming on his face. "Oh, hey you guys!" He greets.

(Girl)Robin's face falls."O-Oh.. Pit." She forced a smile despite her being a little let down. "What a surprise."

Pit raised an eyebrow, his smile forming in to a confused pout. "What does that mean? I live here."

"Yes, And I'm unsure how that slipped my mind. But.."

"But we sort of came looking for someone else.. Is Dark Pit around?" I questioned in place of (Girl)Robin.

Pit looked back and fourth slightly confused until his smile returned. "Oh, so you're looking for Pittoo." He scratches the back of his head. "Sorry to have to tell you, but he's not here right now. I'm not even sure where."

"That's odd.. Being his roommate I'd imagine you would know that sort of thing." I pondered with my hand beneath my chin. "Well, thanks anyway."

(Girl)Robin makes a thankful bow before we all turned to head back out of the hall.

Before we made it far, though, Pit had looked briefly at a fold of paper in his hands, he seemed certain it had some special meaning.. _"Maybe I should give this to them.. I couldn't read it, but it might come in handy for them"_ Pit thought.

He was so sure on this theory that he made his decision with a brief nod and slipped it in middle of the pages of (Girl)Robin's book, which she hadn't noticed while she carried on down the hall.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

~Lucina

Hours later, the group of four had gone their separate ways for the night. But not completely separate.

(Girl)Robin had gone to the library, which had surprisingly late hours, to look for a particular book she wished to read. Shulk had also tagged along at his own request to assist her and keep her company.

But well they did that, (Boy)Robin and I headed to the smash locker room to pick up his tombs that he had left behind.

We ventured down the white-walled corridor, following the walls of multi-colored lockers to one closer to the end in a black and yellow color, and twice the size of the others. This one was (Boy)Robin's.. Which he also shared with (Girl)Robin, given they were both to be considered the same player in most matters, but they were entirely different people.

(Boy)Robin placed his hand on the lock, gently turning the dial in a particular order to open it.

_Click_

The lock came off, and he opened his locker wide while his hand scanned briskly across the books stacked inside in search of his tombs.

I waited patiently behind as he did so, my focused eyes hardly losing their sharp look in spite of how late it was.

I did, however, turn my gaze slightly from the locker as I thought I'd heard the sound of talking in a nearby room.

 _"How odd. At this late of an hour, I would not expect anyone else to be down here.."_ I thought. _"They sound awfully loud, too.. Almost as if they were to be shouting with someone."_

Finally, my curious thoughts had gotten the better of me. Slowly taking a few gentle steps backwards towards the door I pressed my ear gently to it. Sure enough, they were yelling.

"You sorry excuse for a- What on earth did you think you were doing!?" I heard one voice shout, a noticeably masculine one.

No one seemed to reply to that voice, and I heard the same voice from before carry on. "I _told_ you what you needed to do, I _told_ you who I needed, and you come back to me like this!? Worthless!" They bellowed. "No. even more then that, you're _Trash,_ a lowly, useless little piece of trash waiting to be found and thrown out with people of his own kind. Thrown where he belongs!"

I listened for several more minutes before motioning (Boy)Robin over as well, and we both listened in surprise to the current conversation going on, one that only seemed to revolve around one person and one person alone.

"If you _want_ another chance to fail, then you're welcome to try that stunt again! But as of right now, I need you to do something productive, something that will _fix_ what you've broken. And until you come up with the solution, I Don't want you to do anything else without a proper and absolute order from me!"

The voice had gotten louder while the sentence carried on, the sound of footsteps inching towards the door sent me and (Boy)Robin hastily out of it's way, hiding in a nearby closet with the door closed tightly on us.

Afterwards, two dark metallic boots made their way out of the room, straightening the black colored helmet on their head they released a stressed sigh, turning away with the clanking of armor down the corridor.

After they had left, Me and (Boy)Robin peaked our heads out of the closet to ensure the coast was clear. After discovering that it truly was, we started a conversation outside of it.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" (Boy)Robin rubs his neck.

I shake my head. "I'm not certain.. Not to jump to conclusions.." I placed my hand on my cheekbone. "But that person sounded to be enraged about something."

(Boy)Robin nods. "You are right. How curious.." He looks towards the door beside us. "When he was talking, it seemed someone was with him.. No one else exited that room, I could tell by their footsteps. So that would mean.."

"They're still inside."

We nod at each other briefly before we grabbed the knob, turning it slowly we creaked the door opened and peaked our heads over the corner.

The room was a little dark and it was entirely empty, all but a small wooden box to the side of the room.

Me and (Boy)Robin glanced at each other worriedly. If no one was in here, who could that man of been talking to..? It was an entire mystery to them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually rather thankful to be past the last few chapters, pretty soon I plan to kick in more of the big stuff. And yes, the next chapter will finally have some more action! :) been a little shy on the action side for a smash bros. story I think.
> 
> Next update may take some time. Having trouble getting in the right mindset to write it.


	7. Odd occurrences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Girl)Robin and Ike get a surprise at the start of more tournament battles, a little bit of an unseen face has returned causing much relief to surface for her.
> 
> However, something appears wrong on Shulk's end when Snake contacts him with a mission report and some minor information on a reserved agent in their facility.

~(Girl)Robin

The following day of smash had come, and the announcement of new fighters was spreading far and wide across the arena- the loud chattering from the crowds made that clear.

Everyone was dying to see these new arrivals, which were about to be revealed in one-on-one matchups by the announcer, Obsidian, who was just making his way to the stage then.

I looked curiously around the stage, none of my best friends were around.. Not Lucina, (Boy)Robin or Shulk. Shulk was obvious why to me. But Lucina and (Boy)Robin? Maybe they're just busy.. _"I wonder if I should of woken Shulk up before I left the library? Of course he did stay up so late helping me, he was out cold on the table.. He may not of awaken."_ I thought to myself.

I stayed seated on my chair in the crowds, hopefully awaiting the arrival of my friends.. But even when the announcements started, they didn't show.

Obsidian grasped his microphone in hand, tapping it lightly a few times before speaking in to it.

"Good morning, good morning!" Obsidian greeted the crowds, receiving loud, gleeful cheers from the people. "You all seem hype.. Whatever could be getting you so excited?"

Following the acts of a few people, the crowds begin to chant out the word "Newcomers! Newcomers! Newcomers!"

Obsidian laughs in the microphone. "Well, well.. Nothing seems to get past you all."

Obsidian places his hand on a small button upon a pedestal and pushes it down with a click. "Very well, if newcomers are what you want.." Silhouettes of characters heads stacked themselves on a screen above in a nice arrangement. "Then that is what you'll get!"

The crowds cheered, if they knew anything from past newcomers who were here, they were bound to be showing off their skills in a few battles which got them hyped.

I had just finally managed to relax myself as people had filled the seats around me, one of which was Ike, so I wasn't entirely surrounded by unfamiliar faces as a smile flashed on my face for a moment and stayed for quite a while afterwards.

The first round of smash was about to take start, an unfamiliar form taking the stage apart from the opponent, Ness.

They flashed across the stage looking to be much like a cloud or a streak, too fast for anyone to actually determine it's true form.

 _"High speed counts, one far beyond normal compacity of a human being.. Either we have another Samus, or this newcomer isn't a human."_ I theorized in my thoughts.

One moment later my thoughts had been Proven correct as the streak came to a direct stop on the stage.

the blue feet resting on the ground was the first thing I noticed, they seemed to resemble that of a amphibians while as their posture and slick pink scarf around their mouth resembled that of a ninja's. "I've never seen anything like it.." I mumbled slightly irritated by the fact that I couldn't understand it, I received a brief smile from the swordsman beside me.

"There are lots of things unfamiliar in smash, Robi. Some of which even you won't even understand or know about without first experiencing." Ike states.

I sigh. "I know that, but I'd like to know at least _something_ about them." I grumble. "I'm competing too, and I prefer to know my opponent a little bit more then that. At least enough to know some of their moves."

"That may not work out so well for you then. Not unless you've filled yourself full of facts on every possible newcomer."

"Any that I could cram in one night I did.." I replied.

Ike shook his head. "You should be more careful, fill that head too full with all that knowledge and one day it will explode." He flicks my head with his finger.

I swatted his hand away and covered my head with my hand. "That's not possible. I've checked all the statistics, my head would not become too full."

Ike made a curt nod. "Sure. But it will _definitely_ explode." sarcasm filled his tone as I quickly glared at the broad man and he begin to smirk, pointing back to the stage.

Turning my attention to the stage I had realized something, quickly looking back at Ike with a look of surprise.

 _"I missed the whole fight... Impossible! Did Ike just out smart me?"_ I observed his victorious smile as while as the sharp, cunning look in his eyes. _"He did! That big, bulky bruiser used my own intellect against me! How unnerving.."_

"Maybe I do tend to get too caught up in my intellectual habits," I admit. "I see what you are trying to Show me. For my next battle I will try not to be too distracted in what I note about my enemies to the point that I ignore their trickery."

"Good girl," Ike ruffles my hair, much to my annoyance. I try to ignore him as the next battle is now underway.

The first fighter, which I noted to be the newcomer was already making their way to the stage, whereas the opposing fighter was nowhere to be seen.

The first fighter who appeared floated lightly above the ground, a blue dress draping down to their feet with a small wand in hand, their bright blonde hair covering their whole right eye while the other one was visible with it's starry-blue look, the little 'plush' star floating cheerfully behind her.

"Rosaline and Luma.." I mumbled, and right at that moment the other fighter had been making their way from the other door on the opposite side.

My eyes widened as I saw the black tuft of hair peak it's way from the darkness.

That curt frown, those almost emotionless eyes.. I could feel my face radiate a bright color when I saw the black toga and dark blue feathers peak from the dark.

"And.. And Dark Pit!" I exclaimed a loud, and it didn't take long for my feelings to catch up with my eyes sight causing a smile to flash on my face.

 _"It's Dark Pit.. I Don't believe it, after all that time he's finally back right before my eyes!"_ I thought cheerfully.

Many things ran through my head such as, where had he been all this time. And why did he abandon the smash grounds for so long. But one thing in particular stuck out the most..

There was this voice in my head, trying to overtake my feelings and make me reach out. I felt I would of ran right out on the battle field right now and embrace the Angel,

That is if it weren't for the other voice telling me to smack him upside his angelic little head for scaring me so badly. The second one was extremely tempting, but in the back of my head I could feeling something else urging..

 _"I should say something to him."_ My mind suddenly told me, and before I could contain this feeling I stood off my chair and leaned over the railing, beginning to shout out to him. "Dark Pit! Hey!" I waved to him.

I suddenly regretted this, however, when I attracted some unwanted attention from the fans and smashers around me.

My face heated up and I quickly returned to my seat once I notice their gazes, shamefully hiding my face with but a glance back at Dark Pit wondering if he noticed me.

He glances at me from the corner of his stoic eyes continuing his walk to the center and doesn't make a single noise to me.

I facepalmed internally after seeing him. _"He must think I'm an idiot.."_

Finally, almost as if he had just noticed me right at that moment he exchanges a simple wave with me, and I could see the faint traces of a smile on his face yet again.

I raised one hand to cover my face. _"Wait a moment, that was a smile. He doesn't think I'm an idiot for that outburst of excitement?"_ an uncontrollable grin suddenly wrote across my face while I tried not to burst from joy.

I was so happy, I had completely forgotten Ike was even there.

"Robi? Are you alright?" Ike asked.

I turn to Ike with a gentle nod. "I am. I'm absolutely great."

Ike remains quite serious. "Don't get too distracted, Robi. If your mind is sidetracked on something else, you may not fight to your usual standards."

"Don't worry about that. I'll be fine." I replied whilst the match began.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

~Shulk

But a few moments earlier, back at the library with the oddly late hours, I was still blissfully sleeping on one of the many round oak tables in the middle of the room.

My face was pressed firmly against one of the many books that I had been studying the night before, my hands resting to the side of the book.

I thought I'd be getting a few more hours of sleep, but I suppose not, since a strange green beacon on the forearm of my jacket began to glow softly.

A low beeping sound exited each time the beacon got slightly brighter.

"Arrgghh.." I groaned tiredly, my eyes inching opened and catching glimpse of the glowing light. My blurry eyes spread the light exceeding amounts, making it seem like a billion blinding lights flashing in my pupils.

Blinking a few times to clear my vision I sit from the table rubbing any remaining sleep from my eyes and the drool that managed to escape my mouth.

I pushed the green light quickly after completing the previous process and then press a button on the communicator I had been wearing inside my ear in corresponse.

I was still waking up to be honest. so both my tone as well as my greeting were pretty sluggish.

"You had to call now?" I yawned as a greeting. "I was just having one of my best sleeps in ages."

The other person didn't seem bothered by my response to their call, and immediately got down to business. "Your sleep can wait until later, We need you down here right now. It's an urgent matter."

This alone brought me out of my sluggish daze, prompting immediate seriousness to fill the atmosphere around me.

"How bad is it?"

Things went silent as I guessed they were mustering up a response.

"You remember your first mission?"

"Of course." I stated. "That wasn't that long ago."

"Multiply that by twenty and you've got your answer."

"Yikes." I cringe. "Okay. I'm on my way now." I close the book that my head had been resting on and stood from my chair.

"Meet me in the monitor room, I'll be bringing in the reserve agent to help us pinpoint our best targeting point for the mission."

I nodded. "Right." I turned on my heels away from the table and make a break for the door. Things must be urgent if he's bringing in **_them._**

~Dark Pit

I was a little astonished, grateful even to see the faces of my Friends in the crowd after (Girl)Robin had waved to me.

I'm surprised that they don't seem mad. After being absent for so long I'd figure they'd at least be a little upset, but I suppose things just aren't so.

I turned my gaze towards her and waved back, a smile inching at the side of my cheek that I couldn't quite contain.

It seemed kind of strange she was holding her head down so low, but once I saw the grin flash on her face I knew things were alright.

That's a relief.

Turning back around to face my enemy I clear any of the previous thoughts from my mind; knowing that everything was okay with them, at least I can fight to my full standards.

My feet stopped when I reached my side of the stage and the announcer began the count down immediately.

"3, 2, 1.. Go!"

At the starting point of the battle I remained still on my side of the stage, glancing closely at my foe in a concentrated fighting stance.

I wasn't ready to move yet, not until I saw the flick of Rosalina's wand symbolizing she was about to attack.

 _"But where from?"_ I wondered, and quickly noticed that with a swift dash she was about to bring out the attack directly in front of herself.

I forced my weight down and jumped above her, using my wings to elevate a little higher than normal.

I avoided the little colorful stars that she had shot towards me and separated my swords above her head, swinging them together between my legs and barely managing to land my attack.

While she stumbled backwards I landed directly on the opposite side of her heels and took the momentum of my landing to swing my swords swiftly beneath her feet and knock her to the ground.

Things were going smooth.

when she stood up, though, I did receive a nasty little tackle from Luna that made me skid across the field, but I quickly recovered and dodged the second attempt to hit with her companion.

After the successful dodge I grabbed the woman by her arm and used the tip of my knee to attack her, before making a hit with my sword that launches her just inches away.

Seeing her form landing towards the me instead of away, I made a quick sprint and whipped out a large electric weapon on my hand.

"Electro-shock!" I shouted, the move intertwining with Rosalina's mid-section sent her hurdling off stage, where I jumped out just slightly above her and hit her with a downward interaction of my blades.

She nearly made it back on stage, but the hit of my move made her ram into the stage bottom and fall beneath it beyond recovery.

"Game!" Obsidian chorused with the crowd, who had known it was coming.

"The winner is: Dark Pit!"

I scoffed and put my hand stubbornly to my side. "Looks like I'm the last man standing." I said arrogantly.

After this, my arrogance quickly faded at the site of my friends in the crowd. (Boy)Robin and Lucina had joined up with the others at this point, and they managed to get close by seats due to an intermission Obsidian announced that caused for most people to begin exiting the stadium.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

I walked towards the group in the now empty bleachers and smiled brightly when they all turned to face me.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I asked pleasantly, gazing specifically at (Girl)Robin.

(Girl)Robin nodded. "You are advancing in the tournament another round, I won't lose this one. Next time you and I will do battle." She radiated with courage.

I smirked at her courageousness.

"You can bet on it, and I hope to battle you all again too." I gazed at Ike, (Boy)Robin and Lucina. "You all are competing, right?"

Everyone nodded except (Boy)Robin. "I was defeated already, so I'm afraid I'm out." He nervously scratched behind his head.

"After the tournament then. Don't forget it." I demanded.

"I suppose that sounds fair, especially with you challenging my own sister."

(Girl)Robin glared at him. "Hey, I challenged him! Besides, it will be fun. Right, Dark Pit?"

I nodded in agreement. "Definitely, and I can count on a hard fight?" I stuck my hand up just slightly above my head for her to grab and shake on it.

"Hardest fight you'll ever have," She smacked her hand against mine and clenched on, both of us beaming brightly.

In an instant a look of surprise struck (Girl)Robin's face once I pulled her hand down causing her to stumble a little closer.

I glanced at the others a moment and then back to her. "After you finish your match, come and see me outside. I need to tell you something important." my fingers slipped from hers as I began to brush right passed her and abandon the stadium.

She stared dumbfounded when I left her, most of her friends doing precisely the same.

~(Girl)Robin

My eyes snapped in surprise while Dark Pit slid by me, his fingers unlacing from mine and the feathers of his wings sliding gently across my arm.

It wasn't until he left that my mind began to waver over many different topics.

_"What was that feeling just now when he passed by me like that? Something feels.. Different. Was that really even Dark Pit? He was acting strange for his sort of character."_

"And just what was that about?" (Boy)Robin mused. "Are you two hiding something from me?"

I quickly turned to him and shook my head. "No," I mumbled.

"No?" Lucina questioned.

"No. (Boy)Robin, Lucina, Ike.. Something seemed a little off about him." I rub my arms worriedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Authors Note~
> 
> Hey, I'm back. This chapter took a tiny bit longer than I originally planned, but a few things came up.  
> It was originally lack of inspiration, but then It became Work, drawing requests, dental appointments(Guess who MIGHT be getting braces! I really pray that I do, they are positive I can but otherwise I'd have to get my impacted teeth pulled. This scares me really bad. I don't want that at all! :( )  
> And the list goes on.
> 
> But aside from that, I decided that today on the way to the dentist I might as well write some more since I was in the mood. Hope you like it, I tried to get it done before tomorrow since I'll be busy again. (Getting cavity filled, going to do some more work and stuff.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my head for so long.. I've been dying to get in the right mood to start it off, and I finally was! Thank you kid Icarus: Uprising sequel Rumors! :D
> 
> Anyways, this is a story that I had started to make up like two or three years ago(It really sucked Then, but I was reading it over in my notebook again and realized the storyline wasn't half bad for something I made when I was 11 or 12) But I'm rewriting it now.
> 
> It's a little more detailed, much more thought out then before, and isn't revolved entirely around the monado boy himself(I really loved Shulk then..) Instead it STARTS in the view of Dark Pit and the other Newcomers. It will have POV's of some of the other Character's besides them, do not worry!


End file.
